


It’s Perfect (1/1)

by elizabuffy



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabuffy/pseuds/elizabuffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very fluffy ficlet about Kris and Adam meeting in H.S. and the start of their romance (there are more ficlets wanting to be written in this series, so we’ll see what happens).</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Perfect (1/1)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by [](http://glamaiira.livejournal.com/profile)[**glamaiira**](http://glamaiira.livejournal.com/). Thank you so much for the prompt! Thank you to [](http://shannon730.livejournal.com/profile)[**shannon730**](http://shannon730.livejournal.com/) for being an awesome cheerleader and beta and thanks to [](http://katekat1010.livejournal.com/profile)[**katekat1010**](http://katekat1010.livejournal.com/) for ripping this fic to shreds and putting it back together again. ♥ to you all!

_**It's Perfect (Kradam)**_  
 **Title:** It’s Perfect (1/1)  
 **Author:** [](http://elizabuffy.livejournal.com/profile)[**elizabuffy**](http://elizabuffy.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Adam/Kris  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Not real.  
 **Summary:** Very fluffy ficlet about Kris and Adam meeting in H.S. and the start of their romance (there are more ficlets wanting to be written in this series, so we’ll see what happens).  
 **Word Count:** ~1300  
 **Author's Notes:** This fic was inspired by [](http://glamaiira.livejournal.com/profile)[**glamaiira**](http://glamaiira.livejournal.com/). Thank you so much for the prompt! Thank you to [](http://shannon730.livejournal.com/profile)[**shannon730**](http://shannon730.livejournal.com/) for being an awesome cheerleader and beta and thanks to [](http://katekat1010.livejournal.com/profile)[**katekat1010**](http://katekat1010.livejournal.com/) for ripping this fic to shreds and putting it back together again. ♥ to you all!

At age 14 Kris was in the middle of freshman year in Conway. He was never what one would call popular. He hadn’t _wanted_ to be. He had a few good friends, and that was all he needed. His two best friends, Charles and Katy, had been with him since elementary school. Kris and Katy had dated most of 8th grade, but broke up earlier their freshman year to “pursue other interests.” At least, that's what they told other people. The truth was that as Kris was discovering himself he was learning he wasn’t the type of guy who wanted a girlfriend. No, Katy was lovely, and he loved her, but he just couldn’t be in love with her. He just wasn’t ready to tell anyone yet that he was gay.

The day after winter break though, his life changed. Kris was messing in his locker when Katy came up to him.

“So, you know how I’m in geometry?” Katy would never let anyone forget that she was able to skip freshman algebra and was in geometry with the sophomores. “Anyway, there’s a new kid in class. His name is Adam, and he’s gorgeous. He sits next to me and seemed really nice, like he didn’t care that I was a freshman—well, he probably didn’t know…”

Kris could practically see the hearts in her eyes. At the time Kris assumed he'd have to meet this Adam person and make sure he was good enough for Katy. They may have not worked out, but that didn’t mean Kris couldn’t be fiercely protective of her. Well, protective of her when he wasn't running to class.

“Okay, Katy, I have to go. Choir.” Kris pointed in the direction of the music room.

“I still can’t believe you’re in choir _and_ band. Isn’t that overkill?”

Kris laughed at her, “I wouldn’t throw stones, miss geometry, biology, _and_ chemistry. Besides, I’m just in choir this year. I’ll probably drop out after this semester and really concentrate on the viola next year.”

But it turned out that Kris met that ‘new boy’ sooner than he thought. In choir. And not only was Adam really nice, Adam was perfect. After that first day with Adam, Kris was infatuated. After a semester, Kris was in love. Katy had been right; Adam _hadn’t_ cared about grade standing, and even though Kris knew Adam's social status took a hit, he still wanted to be included in Kris’ social circle.

So as it turned out, Kris didn’t drop out of choir. No. And now that he was a sophomore, he was more dedicated to singing than ever. Not only was he in general, mixed choir, he was also in the select boys’ choir.

From that first meeting forward it wasn't just choir that captured his attention. His and Adam's friendship seemed so natural that by six months on Kris felt there hadn’t been a time in his life where he wanted to remember _not_ being friends with Adam. It was like, yes, he knew at some point they hadn’t always known each other, but that weird, pre-Adam life didn’t really matter. They met when he was 14 and that was it.

Which brought Kris to his current predicament. Here he was six months later, head over heels in love with this amazing junior, yet he had no idea if his love was reciprocated or even welcome. Kris was pretty sure Adam was gay. Adam had all but confessed it to him during one of their movie nights (a weekly tradition started the summer between Kris’ freshman and sophomore years). But Kris was well aware that Adam’s being gay didn’t necessarily mean that Adam would want to be gay with Kris.

So, here he was, in the middle of winter break, waking from an _awesome_ dream in which he and Adam had been kissing. No, not kissing; _making out_ —well on their way to more—and it had been amazing. The only problem was that these dreams made Kris want more. So much more. He didn’t want to be Adam’s best friend, he wanted to be Adam’s everything.

At that moment Kris’ phone buzzed with an incoming text: _You up?_

It was Adam! With impeccable timing, as usual. Kris yawned and sent out a reply: _Barely. Thinking of you._ He hit ‘send’ before he could over think himself. Was that too flirty? Okay, maybe it was, but Kris was tired of being in love with Adam and Adam not knowing. Anyway, Adam was his best friend and he was pretty sure, even if Adam wasn’t in love with him back, he wouldn’t be mean. At least Kris was counting on that…

 _I hope all good thoughts. ;)_

That was flirty, too, right? Kris was going to read it as flirty. It was so much easier to be brave over text than to Adam’s face. He could do this. Taking a deep breath, he typed, _VERY. Wanna hang out?_ The best part about winter break was that he and Adam (along with Charles, Katy, and some of Adam’s friends) had been hanging out as much as possible. Now, though, he wanted Adam to himself.

Kris’ phone rang almost immediately.

“Hey, Adam!”

“Of course I want to hang out. I just finished painting my toenails, so I have to wait for them to dry, but after that I’m all yours.” Was Adam flirting? It sounded like it.

“You still have to paint my toenails. You keep promising, but you never do.” Yes, there was a whine there, but Kris had decided today was the day. He was going to make his move. Well, maybe. At least he was going to flirt and let Adam know that he was interested. Maybe.

“Okay, give me an hour, I’ll come over, bring the nail polish and I’ll paint your toenails while we watch a movie. Deal?”

“Sounds perfect. Adam? I know it’s only been two days, but I can’t wait to see you.”

“Me, neither.”

True to his word, Adam showed up an hour later, they popped in _The Princess Bride_ —okay, it was the most romantic movie Kris owned, but still light enough to begin a lazy Saturday—and Adam painted Kris’ toenails a deep, sparkly purple.

It was perfect. They were sitting on the sofa; Kris’ feet on the coffee table, the polish drying, while Adam’s feet were tucked under his legs. Kris thought the only thing that would have made everything better would be cuddling.

Then it happened: Adam yawned. Which wouldn’t have been important—we all yawn—except he also stretched. Which really, in and of itself wasn’t a big deal either. However—and this part nearly made Kris hyperventilate—Adam “stretched” his arm onto Kris’ shoulder.

Ho. Ly. Shit. Did Adam just use the yawn maneuver to come on to him? Kris risked a glance at Adam's face. His eyes were aimed straight at the television, but there was a nervousness about him that alerted Kris to the fact that this was a Big Deal to Adam, too.

“Is this okay?” Adam's question sounded almost shy, which wasn’t like Adam at all, but was also endearing.

Kris wiggled closer to Adam, and then brought his hand up to tangle with the hand resting on his shoulder. “It’s perfect.”

~e!


End file.
